Leather and Lace
by Amethyst Rain
Summary: //Spike/Ed// One night, Spike and Ed admit their true feelings to eachother, both unknowing that it could ruin their lives forever if anyone found out.


Title: _Leather and Lace_

Song: _Leather and Lace _**by **_Stevie__ Nicks and Don Henley_

Author: _Amethyst Rain_

E-Mail:_AmethystRain@GundamWing.net_

Pairings: _Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV and Spike Spiegel_

Warnings: _Nothing, except that later in the story there will be lemon…this is the opening chapter/proluge_

Category: _Romance/Drama_

Series: _Cowboy Bebop _

**A/N **This is the opening chapter/proluge to this story, it will be a Spike/Ed, so, if you're against that pairing please don't read this, you've been warned, so don't go reading it and then flaming saying that Spike/Ed is wrong, because, I'll take your flames to make marshmallows that taste yummy yummy in my tummy =)

Questions?

         **AmethystRain@GundamWing.net**

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**__**

**_Please note that this half (first half) the story/text part is in SPIKE'S POV and the Lyrics are in Ed's POV. The second half  the story/text part will be ED'S POV and the Lyrics in Spike's._**

            She sat on her bed in her small room on the Bebop. It had been six years since I was found unconscious on the ground after my fight with Vicious. Ed sighed, remembering that. It really scared her…she came back to Bebop when she was reading on the internet that I was hurt. She wanted to make sure that her Spike-person was okay and got better. Just as she was in the middle of a deep thought, I knocked on her door. Ed looked up, and smiled at me, permitting me to come in her room. 

            I walked into her room, and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hi Ed" I said.

"Hi Spike-person!" she often calls me by the name which she had called me the last time she saw me before my fight with Vicious-it kind of stuck, but I don't mind in the least. I kind of like it, having a nickname from her. I smiled, and thought about her for a moment. Just random things, like how she always made me happy, could cheer anyone up, she was _perfect. _

We both  were in a train of thought at the same time. Ed looked over to me when she thought I wasn't looking. She smiled. Her and me had become really close within the past year. Maybe because of the fact that she matured a bit, but that didn't matter.

I sighed. I guess maybe, just maybe…I do have feelings for Ed. Not like that matters, though.  I'll never have her.

_Is love so fragile…_

_And the heart so hollow_

_Shatter with words…_

_Impossible to follow_

_You're saying I'm fragile…I try not to be_

_I search only for something I can't see_

I looked over to Edward.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing that Ed was also daydreaming. She jumped a moment and then looked over to me again.

"Oh! Sorry, Spike!" she said.

I grinned.

"It's okay, Ed." I said, beginning to think again. She was so sweet, so innocent. I sighed. I knew I could never have her. If I did…all I would do is hurt her. I wouldn't want to of course, but I don't know…it just might happen…relationships never work out when they're with me. I don't want to hurt Ed.  She would never feel  that way about me. And, even if she did, she isn't ready for a relationship with me…

_I have my own life…and I am stronger_

_ than you know_

_But I carry this feeling_

_When you walked into my house_

_That you won't be walking out the door_

_Still I carry this feeling_

_When you walked into my house_

_That you won't be walking out the door_

Just then, Ed looked at me, and smiled. 

**_Damn she's pretty I_** thought to myself, slightly smiling back at her. She'd gotten taller, gotten more womanly since she first joined the Bebop crew six years ago. Her hair was long now, she didn't need to wear makeup to make her look good like other girls-she was beautiful just the way that she was. Perfect. 

I noticed Ed looking at me. She had this look in her eyes-I can't really explain it…but, I suppose it had to be something good.  

"Spike…" she said, looking down. She often did this when she wanted to say something important.

"Yeah, Ed?" I asked.

_Lovers forever…face to face_

_My city or mountains…stay with me stay_

**_I need you to love me_**

**_I need you today_**

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me my lace_

**_(BEGIN PART TWO…text is in Ed's POV and Lyrics in Spike's)_**

****

"Nevermind….it-it's not important…." I said, not wanting to tell him. He'd reject me, for sure. After all…I'm only eighteen-inexperienced-he can do _much _better that little me…

"Okay" Spike said to me, kind of looking off into the distance. I wish he'd look at me and smile again. He must have been thinking, I guess. I looked over to him. He must have noticed, because he looked at me in a half-smile. Yes, it was for sure. He was thinking, about something. I don't know what. I wish I could read people's minds! That would be so cool! It was getting kind of late about now. I was getting sleepy. I didn't want to tell Spike, though-I wanted him to stay for as long as possible.

_You in the moonlight _

_With your sleepy eyes_

_…Could you ever love a man like me?_

_And you were right_

_When I walked into your house_

_I knew I'd never want to leave_

_Sometimes I'm a strong man_

_Sometimes cold and scared_

_And sometime's I want to cry_

_But that time I saw you _

_I knew with you to light my nights_

_Somehow I'd get by._

_First time I saw you._

_I knew with you I'd light my nights._

I smiled.  Spike kind of gave me a look-I guess that it was kind of a random smile…but I didn't care. I looked into his eyes-I could see something there. I've been reading a little bit about sociology on my tomato-and, if it was right-In his eyes I could see it. He shared the same feelings I did. I smiled again. Spike smiled back at me this time, and wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I hugged him back, and held my breath. Thinking for a short moment, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction-I didn't want to be rejected-I leaned in, and kissed him. Immediately, he responded, kissing me back.

**_(Now, the lyrics are a duet-in both Spike and Ed's POV)_**

****

_Lovers forever…face to face_

_My city or mountain_

_Stay with me stay_

_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me my lace_

After the kiss…I looked at Spike, and he looked at me, smiling. 

"Spike…do you want to stay in my room tonight?" I asked him. I really hoped that the kiss wasn't just, a simple kiss that meant nothing. 

"Yes" he said, leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back, with a smile in my eyes.

_Lovers forever…face to face_

_My city or mountain_

_I need you to love me_

_I need you today_

_Give to me your leather_

_Take from me my lace_

_Take from me my lace…_

_Take from me my lace…_

**//please review! Although this may seem like a one-shot, it isn't. It is only a prologue to this story, which should consist of many chapters, an actual plot-line, and defiantly some more Spike/Ed romance because there defiantly aren't enough of them! I would really, really, _really_ appreciate it if you would be so kind as to review (see that button down there that says submit review? Just click it and leave a nice little comment in the box!)//**

**Love you,**

**Amethyst Rain **


End file.
